


Dark and Light

by KendraPendragon



Series: My tumblr writing [67]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angel!Lock, Demon!lock, F/M, Romance, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: Four types of warmth does she know now. The warmth of God, the warmth of the sun, the warmth of her human body…and his warmth.





	Dark and Light

The light of the rising sun lets her dark eyes shimmer almost like gold. She closes them, enjoying the increasing warmth on her skin. 

Warmth. 

Four types of warmth does she know now. The warmth of God, the warmth of the sun, the warmth of her human body…and  _his_ warmth.

Her human heart flutters in her chest. 

Such a unique, fascinating feeling. 

Finally, she understands. What the Evenstar has envied, what he had craved…what he had started a war for which had condemned himself and everyone who had followed him. 

All her existence she had thought him wrong. But now…she isn’t so sure anymore. 

  
As if she had summoned him, which she knows humans do, sometimes, she feels the air disrupt when he materializes behind her. Slow footsteps, then he is standing next to her. For a while, they remain like this, peaceful, silent for once, and enjoy the sunrise together. 

 

“Well,” he finally says, his voice rich and dark and too soft for his demonic self, “this is quite a disaster.”

She smiles and lowers her eyes to look at the glistening water of the Themse.

“Yes”, she confirms, still feeling the warmth of his kiss on her lips.

“The wisest thing would be to stay as far away from each other as we can. They will know. Both our masters will hunt us.”

Last night these thoughts danced around in her mind, as well, as she aimlessly wandered the rooftops of London, her heart singing with clarity and love. 

 

Of course he is right. Just the thought of them together is shameful. For a split second, when their lips touched, she had felt the sin in every inch of her soul. But then…  
  


But then.

  
She will fight for this ‘but’. 

Now that she feels this spark of romantic love, she can’t let it go out. 

She won’t. 

 

“I want you, Sherlock.”

It is that simple, so the shudder that runs through him surprises her. She looks up at him. His eyes, the colour reminding her so much of the reflection of light on her outstretched wings, are glistening in the sunlight. His soft full lips are parted. 

The stunned look on his face makes her smile and she feels for him, knowing that his kind has long forgotten how it feels to be wanted…to be loved. 

“What if my darkness destroys you?”

She’s thought about that, too. She knows his strength, the intensity of hate and bitterness that is lurking in his blackened heart. But for a long while she’s felt the kindness, too, the longing for peace and love. Many times when they were fighting the never ending battle between Dark and Light it felt as if his heart, his being has called for her; to safe him, to share her light with him. 

“I’m strong enough.”

 

She knows she is. Her heart is pure and not drawn to the temptation of his sin, but to the purity of his heart. 

He frowns, his eyes dart to her mouth. To make her point she lets her light shine, only a little, only enough to warm him. 

His eyeslids flutter and he lets out a shaky breath. Maybe  _he_ should be afraid of  _her_ , she can’t help but think and giggles. 

Sherlock huffs, his eyes turning black, his teeth growing sharp. She merely rolls her eyes and turns her gaze to the water. 

A long silence. 

It’s nice, just to be with him. It feels right, despite it all. 

“Together, then.”

Without looking at him, she smiles. 

“Together”, she nods. 

Simultaenously they reach out their hands. They find each other blindly. 

Both pairs of eyes flutter close as light and darkness melt together, encasing them in a bubble of warmth that is just them. 

His hand is warm and soft. His thumb caresses her knuckle. And Molly, servant of Light, servant of God, is happy. 

 

Truly happy.


End file.
